Til Death Do Us Part
by NeverAPrefect
Summary: Series of short little one-shot drabbles from multiple generations of female characters and their thoughts/ experiences with marriage.
1. Bellatrix

**_Disclaimer: _**_No, I don't own these characters. Wish I did. But I don't._

_HELLO, LOVES! It is indeed I, NeverAPrefect, back from the abyss of non-writing otherwise known as life off-line! Tis indeed loverly to be back. So here is my new fic. It's quite unlike ...Evans, a it more like Tea, but not really. These are my ideas of what the fab HP women may have felt concerning marriage. I have marriage on the brain because i spent my entire summer holidays being dragged all across the UK trying on bridesmaids dresses. Not the most marvo activity. So, without further ado, I present Til Death Do Us Part. _

_BEGIN!

* * *

_**BELLATRIX:**_  
_

Bellatrix sighed and lounged back against the richly upholstered chaise-lounge cushions. She tuned out the sound of her parents talking to Rodolphus's parents. She glanced at Rodolphus, who was watching her intently. She gave him a slow smile and absentmindedly touched the sleeve of her left forearm. Her greatest treasure was on that arm, etched into her skin. Her own personal connexion with the Dark Lord; a bit of him on her. She was honoured.

She would rather not marry at all, but the Dark Lord was adamant- she must keep up appearances. Her parents would approve of the match, especially after Andromeda. Bellatrix felt her lip curl at the thought of her once-sister. Beside that, Lestrange was a respected pureblood name, one that should be carried on. And Bellatrix, always the Dark Lord's servant, did as he asked.

He knew what was right.

He knew that only purebloods should live; the other filthy scum should be eradicated.

He needed her, and she willingly acquiesced.

* * *

_So there it is! I'm going to be putting up another chap today, but may not add more for a while. Being in UNIVERSITY tends to eat up my time. _

_Luuuuuurrrrve you all and please review!_

_--NeverAPrefect  
_


	2. Molly

MOLLY:

Fabian and Gideon had laughed, kissed Molly's forehead and ruffled her hair before asking her what the rush was. Blushing scarlet, Molly muttered something about the war going on, and that love shouldn't wait. She was being serious, really. Loads of people got married quickly nowadays, when you couldn't be sure whether or not you'd make it to next week alive.

It was Auntie Muriel, ever blunt Auntie Muriel, who had assumed she was pregnant. Before Molly could answer, Muriel was loudly going on about the lessening of morality, and how this Arthur Weasley should be dragged through Muggle London by his toes. By centaurs. Molly wanted to die of embarrassment.

But Arthur rached for her hand and squeezed it. Molly looked up at him and smiled. He looked back at her, love in his eyes. They had nothing to be ashamed of, even if Molly had been pregnant. Arthur traced valentines on Molly's hand and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

Molly closed her eyes for a moment, content.

Then Fabian and Gideon started the catcalls.


	3. Andromeda

**ANDROMEDA:**

What was so great about being a Black?

Besides one small portion of wizarding society, everyone viewed the Black name as something to be hated. Never tell a Black that, though. Aunt Walburga would singe your name off the family tapestry. The only Black who agreed with her was Sirius, and he was just a kid. Being a Black practically made you royalty, at least in Andromeda's parents eyes.

'Tonks' wasn't a hated surname. Nobody cared if you were a Tonks. It was the same as being a 'Walters' or 'Harrington'. Nobody cared.

Andromeda was happy; married to a man she loved, surrounded by friends who loved and supported her. She had seen her sisters (were they still her sisters? Or had that also changed when she was disowned?) once since she eloped. She was walking out of Flourish and Blotts, and Narcissa and Bellatrix were exiting Twillfit and Tattings. Andromeda had held her head high, and gave them the signature Black sneer. Bellatrix had a murderous look in her eyes and radiated hate. She had glared daggers at Andromeda, her lips white with fury. Narcissa's face was more difficult to read. If she felt hate, it was not the burning hate Bellatrix felt. But Narcissa had always been like that: cold and apathetic, concerned more about appearances and most about herself. As Andromeda held her gaze though, Narcissa's pale features transformed from an indifferent mask into a cold sneer, but there was hurt in her eyes. Andromeda felt a pang of guilt. Narcissa was her little sister, had she really wanted to hurt her? Then the two Black sisters turned with a swish of their expensive cloaks.

Neither looked back.

Andromeda sighed and walked home.


	4. Narcissa

**NARCISSA:**

Narcissa looked down the Slytherin table at the boy out of the corner of her eye. Lucius was in Bellatrix's year, two years above Narcissa. She hadn't noticed him until a little while ago, but now he was all she could think of, and she didn't entirely know why.

_Lucius looked across the common room at the pale-haired girl in the straight-backed armchair. He knew of her, knew her name was Narcissa Black, and that she was the younger sister of the slightly sadistic Bellatrix Black. _

_She was quite beautiful, he thought. She was proud and confident, and knew that she was, like him, superior. These other low-life blood traitors and mudbloods polluted the world for them. _

_He watched Narcissa and decided she was indeed beautiful. _

Narcissa had seen something change in the way Lucius Malfoy looked at her. Something was different, more intense. She found she liked the change, and found herself drawn to him. Soon they were talking, at first a simple and curt 'hello', but then whole conversations. Narcissa realised that she just may fancy Lucius.

_Lucius asked Narcissa to Hogsmeade. She blushingly agreed. He asked her again. She agreed again. Soon they were sneaking kisses in the corridors, empty classrooms, dark corners in the common room. He felt a pang in his chest when he realized he would be leaving Hogwarts in June. Leaving Narcissa. _

Narcissa's marriage was different than Bellatrix's. She and Lucius loved each other, where Bellatrix felt no affection for Rodolphus. Narcissa watched as her parents talked the Malfoys. She looked at Lucius from her spot on the chaise-lounge. He gave her a smirk and mouthed the words 'I love you'.

Yes, Narcissa decided. Her marriage was different from Bellatrix's.


	5. Petunia

**PETUNIA**:

Petunia's dress was lovely. Simple, white, and incredibly ordinary.

Vernon's suit was impeccable. Simple, black, and very normal.

The petunias and violets she had picked were perfectly displayed in a perfectly normal way.

Petunia's good friends looked wonderful and ordinary in their pale yellow bridesmaids dresses. They were understated and elegant, carefully selected to not upstage her. After all, it was Petunia's day.

The cake was lovely, purchased at a bakery in Notting Hill, recommended by one of Vernon's co-workers. White cake with white frosting and little white flowers. Nothing unusual for a wedding cake.

The whole day would be simply wonderful. Everything would go according to an exceedingly normal plan.

Except for Petunia's small problem.

Her mother had made her invite Lily. And insisted Lily be allowed to bring a guest.

Petunia assumed Lily would bring one of her freak school friends, and had hoped it was the normal-looking Emily.

She didn't every think that Lily would bring a _boy_. Much less a _boyfriend_. Petunia didn't even know Lily had a boyfriend! She did know that Lily had just graduated from…that place, and rarely ever told their parents exactly what she was doing (Petunia didn't care anyway). But then Lily had showed up at home last night with this James Potter in tow.

James Potter was quite handsome, with messy black hair and hazel eyes behind his glasses. Although Petunia swore Lily had complained about this boy every holiday.

It didn't matter that Lily had brought a date. What mattered was what they were wearing this afternoon. Lily was dressed in some sort of pale green robe things, and James in a darker green _cloak_ looking thing, for pity's sake.

Petunia's lovely, perfectly ordinary wedding was ruined.


	6. Lily

**LILY**:

Petunia couldn't come.

It shouldn't bother Lily as much as it did; Petunia had barely spoken to her for years. But still, when the letter had come in a neat, square, white envelope, written in neat penmanship on neat, thick, floral stationary with few words, it had hurt:

_Mum,_

_Tell Lily I can't come. Vernon and I are visiting his mother at the home that day._

_Love, _

_Petunia Dursley_

She hadn't even addressed it to Lily.

Lily stared down at the letter through tear-filled eyes. They were sisters. They were supposed to be there for each other, at each other's weddings most of all. Lily had been at Petunia's. She had hated every minute of it, but she had been there. Lily took a sip of butterbeer and grabbed one of the cakes Molly Weasley had brought to the Order meeting. She felt the tears fall down her cheeks and made no effort to hid them.

Lily felt someone sit down next to her, wrap his arms around her, and kiss the top of her head. James gently picked up the letter and read it wordlessly. When he was finished, he held Lily closer and gently rubbed circles on her back. Sirius walked in a bit later, mischief in his eyes, but when he saw his friends his smile fell. He sat down and read Petunia's RSVP.

Later, when James had gone to confer with Moody, Sirius told Lily that Petunia was a bitch.

Lily gave him a watery smile and a hug.

Sirius had lost a brother the same way Lily had lost a sister.


	7. Nymphadora

**NYMPHADORA:**

When she was younger, Nymphadora had never dreamed of the big, white wedding like her friends had. Eloise had wanted a wedding on as large a scale as the Queen's. Violet had wanted a fairytale wedding. And Nyphadora, by then called Tonks, had wanted to get married wearing one of her Weird Sisters shirts.

But even though she had never wanted a large, fancy wedding, Tonks also swore she'd never in million years be at all like her mum. Her mum had eloped. Tonks at least wanted her family and friends there with her, to celebrate with her. Also, cake would be involved. Preferably chocolate.

Then stupid, wanky, You-Know-Who had to ruin bloody _everything_. Of course, when he first returned, Tonks was just thrilled to have passed her Auror exams. But then everything with the Order, and then with Remus…

So here she was, eloping, just like her mother.

She was indeed wearing her Weird Sisters shirt. And dirty trousers.


	8. Fleur

**FLEUR: **

Everything was going to be _just so. _ Fleur had dreamed about this day since she was a little girl. It was turning out differently: she would never have picked the Burrow, she would never have picked _England_, but she didn't care about those changes. She'd do all that and more for Bill.

The flowers were perfection. Ingrid from the bank knew where to find the best, and exactly what Fleur wanted. Molly had baked the cake. For all she might not like Fleur, Molly baked a perfect cake for Bill's wedding. The decorations were splendid, although Fleur did not like the look that came on the twins' faces whenever anyone mentioned decorations.

Fleur had picked out her dress, and Ginny's and Gabrielle's, too. She had gone home for the dresses. She absolutely _had _to, no matter how silly Ginny thought it was for her to go all the way to Paris just for three dresses. But Fleur was adamant. She had to get her dress from Madame L'Éthéré in Rue Caché. Her mother understood.

Fleur's mother brought the dresses just before the wedding. They were beautiful, absolutely spectacular. Gabrielle quietly modeled one for her sister. Fleur gasped, and was hushed by her mother. No one else must know until the wedding. Then everyone would see.

It was her gift to Bill, in a way.

But it was also a part of Fleur, handed down by her mother's mother. A part of which she was proud.


	9. Audrey

**AUDREY: **

Did they like her? Percy's family, she meant. Would she be a good daughter-in-law? What did the other in-laws think? (Or almost in-laws. Audrey was certain Harry Potter, Hermione with the bushy hair, and that Angelina were going to be part of the family soon enough) Why were Ginny and Bill's pretty French wife always talking in whispers when she was around? Even with a baby daughter, and another child on the way, Fleur Weasley was an intimidating woman. And Ginny, with her fiery hair and even more fiery temper was a force to be reckoned with. Unassuming, mousy-brown-haired Audrey was anything but intimidating. Except when faced with a dirty kitchen.

Audrey wiped the rim of her butterbeer to get rid of any lurking dirt and germs, and stayed close to Percy's side. Slowly, with encouraging smiles from Mr Weasley, and open questions from Mrs Weasley, along with Percy's proud bragging (after all, Audrey thought, she _was_ one of the only people in the International Magical Trading Standard Body who spoke Mermish _and_ Uzbek) Audrey slowly opened up. She even showed off her ring to George Weasley's Girl of the Week, as she heard Ronald call her. (Even though Audrey personally thought that any girl that tarted up, wearing that much mascara, ought not be let anywhere _close_ to diamonds.)

Audrey gave a contented sigh. She would be a good wife and daughter-in-law.

For instance, she'd be able to show Molly Weasley exactly how to keep the carpet clean.


	10. Ginny

**GINNY**:

Damn those stupid Daily Prophet reporters. She wanted to hex them around the world and back. She wanted to march down to the Prophet and have a stern word with Mr Digaelus Dinglebottom, editor in chief.

How could such a minor group of people make her life such absolute hell? She just wanted to get bloody married in _peace. _Was that really so hard to ask? Who even _cared _that the Boy Who Lived was marrying the Holyhead High-Scorer? Bloody hell, who even knew where Romilda Vane _was_, for Merlin's sake?

Ginny looked down at the list her mother had sent over, the list of ABSOLUTELY EVERYONE WHO MUST be invited. Never mind that Ginny and Harry wanted a very small wedding, and an only slightly larger reception, every single person on this list MUST be invited.

There were 238 people on the list.

Ginny stared at it, contemplating burning it, and then glanced at the right bloody mess of things scattered across her bed: flower samples, pictures of Griselda Gremingforth's Grease-Be-Gone kitchen supplies, Victoire's measurements taped to a picture of the flower-girl dress, Teddy's taped to the ring-bearer dress robes, Hermione's and Luna's next to the bridesmaid's dresses…

They should have just eloped and let the Prophet have a field day.


	11. Angelina

ANGELINA:

No, Angelina would not like to escape from the reception by way of Peruvian Instant-Darkness powder. They're her friends, too.

No, Angelina does not want to spike Katie Bell's punch with WonderWitch products just to see what Oliver would do. Merlin knows that ship has sailed.

No, Angelina does not think it would be funny to have Victoire and Dominique dressed in Colour-Changing Plush dresses. Fleur would have her head.

No, Angelina does not think it would be amusing to startle very-pregnant Audrey into labour. She could only deal with Percy's wife when Audrey wasn't talking, and labour would undoubtedly have more than just talking involved.

No, Angelina does not want fireworks to spontaneously combust throughout the ceremony. Her hair is flammable, for Merlin's sake.

Yes, Angelina would like for Fred to somehow be there. In the programme: _In loving memory of Fred Weasley, who would think that it's about time these two prats made it this far. _

Yes, Angelina does indeed want Katie and Alicia to wear hot pink dresses. She knows they'll hate them, but she did let Victoire and Dominique pick the colour.

Yes, Angelina thinks it would be fantastic if there were _little_ fireworks over the cake as they cut it. As long as nothing gets caught on fire.

Yes, Angelina thinks riding off into the night on broomsticks is a great idea. It'll be a race. She'll win.

And yes, of course, she does want to marry George Weasley. She's sure.


	12. Hannah

HANNAH:

The Leaky Cauldron was in worse condition than she thought when she purchased it from old Tom. The roof needed patching, the chimneys needed cleaning, Merlin knew what she'd find in the corners of some of the rooms, and the whole place needed a good airing out. Besides that, the food could use some attention.

Hannah went to work right away. She worked so hard she barely even noticed time passing. The one blustery day in October, someone who said they knew her was seated at the bar. She walked over to take his order, very suspicious. Ever since George Weasley and his friend Lee Jordan had gotten pissed at the Leaky a few weeks ago, she had been very cautious of people who said they knew her (not that Lee and George were awful, but rather raucous and annoying and when pickled, not really people she'd rather be associated with).

To Hannah's pleasant surprise, the patron was an older, bearded Neville Longbottom. She had greeted him with a smile and given him a butterbeer on the house. He had stayed til she was done working, and then asked if she'd care to have a drink with him. She'd consented, and neither of them left the Leaky until well after midnight.

She'd said yes when he asked her to dinner later in the week.

Hannah really did like Neville.


	13. Hermione

HERMIONE:

Hermione had read hundreds of books, both fiction and non-fiction, about weddings by now. Even her boss at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had noticed a new stack of books on Hermione's desk. Hermione had spoken to every authority she knew about weddings, muggle and magical.

Her mum was useless. She just got all misty eyed and went on for ages about how her baby girl was all grown up and marrying 'that lovely Ronald'. She did say that weddings were stressful, and to try and stay calm.

Mrs Weasley had a similar reaction, although hers was filled with more of 'I knew it!' than Hermione could have ever expected. Hermione asked question after question about magical weddings, wanting to make sure she knew _everything_, to the point where she was sure Mrs Weasley wanted to Stun her.

Hermione had made the mistake of asking Audrey once. Audrey had merely gone on for a half hour about how absolutely wonderful her own wedding was.

Angelina was hopeless as well. Anytime anyone said wedding, she all but had steam coming out of her ears. When Hermione had asked, Angelina had told her to shut it, and that she had had enough of wedding planning to last her a lifetime. Hers had been stressful enough; she was _not _helping Hermione.

Ginny was similar. Well, not really. Whenever Hermione asked about weddings, Ginny just gave a smirk and said the wedding wasn't important, but the night after…well, Hermione had blushed scarlet.

Fleur tried. She really did. But with three young children, and toilet training Louis, she barely had enough time to wash her hair.

So Hermione spent hours in Flourish and Blotts, researching weddings.

And, ironically, asked Neville and Hannah all sorts of questions.


	14. Astoria

ASTORIA:

Astoria glanced at the plans her wedding planner had drawn up. She sighed, swirled her drink, and exchanged a glance with Narcissa. Narcissa gave a small nod and Astoria sneered at the wedding planning witch, who swallowed audibly and trembled beneath Astoria's icy blue glare.

Astoria had requested blood-red roses. Not those stupid carnations. Carnations were cheap and tacky. And neither Malfoy nor Greengrass weddings could ever be send as either of those things.

But roses weren't in season, the trembling witch said, and no matter what Astoria did, she certainly couldn't get red roses in January. If she wanted roses, she'd have to wait until June.

Astoria dropped the sneer and pulled out her wand. Pointing it at the trembling witch, she hissed that somewhere in the world there were red roses. And she wanted them.

As she threatened the wispy little witch, Draco entered the parlour. He took in the situation, levelled a cold gaze at the trembling witch and gave Astoria a kiss on the cheek. Astoria turned to grin up at him before turning back to the witch.

She was going to have red roses at her wedding, one way or another.


	15. Luna

LUNA:

Turquoise really was a lovely colour. No wonder it attracted undines in Bavaria.

Rolf had agreed with her. And then suggested perhaps she wear turquoise when she got married. Luna had just smiled. Her friends were all married now. She had gone to their weddings…well, except Hannah and Neville's. She was very sad to have missed it, but she was studying underwater nargle-like creatures in Sri Lanka then, and really couldn't be away from her work.

She told Rolf yes, she supposed she could wear turquoise at her wedding. But that if she did, she'd have to beware of undines. Rolf had laughed and told her she could probably wear white then. It was a harmless enough colour.

Then Rolf blushed. He never blushed. Luna found it amusing.

He got down on one knee and opened a vivid orange box. Inside was the most beautiful peridot ring Luna had ever seen. Rolf asked her if she could please marry him.

Luna beamed and said yes.

When she looked closely at the ring, she noticed that around the edges of the stone, engraved into the band, were ancient Blubbering Humdinger symbols.

Rolf knew her well.


End file.
